The Hidden Meaning Behind Caring
by Animejessi
Summary: Izaya discovers that there is a hidden meaning behind his kindness. And Shizuo is kind enough to point it out for him.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! I wish I did, but sadly I do not.**

* * *

If there was anyone walking down the street this late at night, they would have found it strange to see Izaya Orihara carrying a young woman on his back. It was even stranger to see that the woman he was carrying was Namie Yagiri.

Everyone knew that they despised each other with a passion. So to see Izaya carrying her would come as a shock to anyone who saw. But, as it was, there was no one to see and therefore, no one around to be dumbfounded.

Namie had her arms wrapped tightly around Izaya's neck and her face was flushed red with fever. She had been out with Izaya on one of his walks through the streets of Ikebukuro, when suddenly she fainted. Izaya, being the caring boss that he was, graciously caught her before her face made an impact with the hard gravel floor. That is what started this rather unusual scene to occur.

Izaya was carrying Namie piggyback style as he slowly walked back to his apartment. He had to get her back before she became even more sick. He was worried about her. She had shown no signs of being sick before she had passed out and that worried him. She was either really good at faking or something was seriously wrong. He hoped it was the first choice.

He was almost passed the border of Ikebukuro when he heard a shout he was really hoping to avoid.

"IZAAAAAYAAA!" Shizuo's voice rang out loudly from behind Izaya.

"Ah, Shizu-chan," Izaya turned to look at Shizuo with his usual smirk, "Can we do this another time? My hands are kind of full right now." Izaya indicated to Namie by slightly lifting up one of her legs he was holding with his hand.

"What did you do to her?" Shizuo asked with a glare on his face.

"How rude! You've met my lovely secretary Namie before, haven't you? It appears she is a little under the weather this afternoon."  
Izaya took a step closer to the boundary of Ikebukuro and Shinjuku. If Shizuo decided to attack, Izaya wanted to get home as quickly as possible. He couldn't let anything happen to Namie.

Namie tightened her hold around Izaya's neck and mumbled something to him.

"What was that?" Izaya turned his head toward her quizzically, taking his attention away from Shizuo.

"Cold," she whispered into his neck as she slowly began to open her tired eyes. Her breath tickled Izaya's neck and he shivered.

"Can you stand?" Izaya asked her softly. Namie nodded groggily.

Izaya gently lowered her to her feet and she clutched the back of his jacket to keep herself steady. He turned around to face Namie while removing his trademark coat.

"Here, wear this," Izaya helped Namie put his jacket on her and zipped it up to keep her warm.

Namie wrapped her arms around Izaya's neck again. Izaya picked her up and held her small frame in his arms, looking back up at Shizuo. He had almost forgotten Shizuo was there he was so quiet.

"Well, I've got to go now Shizu-chan. I'll play with you next time," he smiled wryly at Shizuo, turning to walk away.

"Izaaa~yaa," Shizuo almost growled out.

"What is it now!" Izaya said exasperatedly, "Can't you see that I'm busy?" he glared back at Shizuo.

"I want to know something," Shizuo said calmly.

"What?" Izaya was annoyed now. Shizuo was wasting his time.

"Why do you care about her so much?" Shizuo took out a cigerrete and put it in his mouth.

"What are you talking about, Shizu-chan. I love all humans so of course it's natural for me to do something like this," Izaya said as he turned back around to face Shizuo, with his usual annoying smirk. 'What is he getting at?'

"No, you love to see them suffer. To see what they'll do in impossible situations," Shizuo looked at Izaya with a disgusted look, "You don't love them at all. So I'm asking you, what makes her so special?"

Izaya gave him a confused look, "There's nothing special about her. She's just my secretary. I need her in good health for work tomorrow. That's all."

Special? What did he mean? What was he trying to say to him? Never before had Izaya been so confused by Shizuo.

'This is why I hate him so much. He's always so unpredictable.' Izaya thought with a confused scowl.

"That's not it and you know it," Shizuo took the cigarette from his mouth and smushed it with his shoe, "You care about her more than you're willing to admit to me and yourself. I want to know why. She must have done something to get a heartless coward like you to care about her well-being. Why do you care?"

Izaya stared at Shizuo with shock. Did he care about Naime? Did he care what happened to her?

He thought for a minute and his expression softened to a genuine look no one has seen before. Yes, he did care. He cared. A lot. How could he not after Namie saved him from utter loneliness? Shizuo was right.

"She's the only one keeping me from being completely alone," Izaya looked down at Namie with a small, sad smile and continued, "She may not like me, but she hasn't left me yet either and for that, I'm grateful to her."

Izaya looked up to Shizuo again to see a somewhat stunned look on the taller man's face.

"I suppose that's why I care. I don't want to be alone again. It's too painful and it hurts more than I can bare," Izaya turned and walked away from Shizuo, not stopping this time, "If this is what I have to do to keep her from leaving me, then so be it. I'll do anything she wants if it's within my power."

And then he was gone, leaving behind him a frozen Shizuo.

What Izaya didn't know was that Namie had been awake for the last bit of their conversation, and she had heard it all. What he had said surprised her greatly. It had also touched her in a way she didn't think possible coming from Izaya so she cuddled closer to him and fell asleep.

When Izaya had finally gotten home, he carefully laid Namie on his bed and checked her temperature by placing his head on top of hers. He then tucked her into the covers and made his way over to the couch to sleep.

As he did so, Izaya had this thought, 'Maybe what I feel for her is more than just gratitude. Maybe... Maybe, I love her.' And he too fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Hi, guys, Animejessie here. This is my first fanfic that I've posted so I would love feedback on what you think, but please be nice. I'm kinda new to this whole writing thing so I really don't know if this is any good. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and please review.**


End file.
